When operating in downhole wells, temperature and pressure are often high. However, in some wells the temperature is extremely high, which presents a great challenge with regard to any equipment lowered into these high temperature wells. Especially, the use of electronically operated tools in such high temperature wells is very challenging. Therefore, the operators often choose to use coiled tubing equipment instead of wireline tools to perform operations in these high temperature wells, since coiled tubing operations are controlled primarily by fluid supplied down through the coiled tubing.